


One Word Names

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love, Love Poems, Poems, Poetry, Sad, deep, quality only declines..., sad poems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:17:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Poems about love, sadness, life, etc..I'd be happy for any suggestions or prompts you have! Criticism is appreciated too!





	1. Visitors

**Author's Note:**

> We did an exercise in class where we had to use random words in poetry, here's my result.  
> :P

 

 

 

 

 

 

Trying to beat my mother at a game of cards

A relaxing atmosphere, hidden inside the tension of a hospital

Guests filter in through the doors

Wide and inviting, the architects knew what they were doing

 

But the truth is evident

No one would trespass the boundary of wood and metal

No one would check up on the freaks behind beige walls

No one wanted to

 

She smiles, poker face taking over all other emotions

Dry, scaled skin brushes my hand at the draw pile

We're easier for death to catch than carrots in a glass

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Youth

 

 

 

 

 

Tea on a desk

Clear and green

Take in the scent

Behind a screen

 

I peer from the curtain

And watch the old leave

From far underneath

I steal their tea

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Tree People

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm reposting these and just noticed that my title is a lie!!! Not all of the chapter titles are one word :(

 

 

 

 

 

Tree people are soft

 

They are made of leaves but are never sharp

 

They leave behind dreams but never bark

 

 

 

Real people are soft

 

They are made of flesh and steel

 

They leave behind breaths

 

But never feel

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Conductors

 

 

 

Steel cold water runs down my skin

 

I shed my shell and let the ice in

 

 

 

The heat permeates through walls and sleep

 

Shivering bodies in a heap

 

 

 


End file.
